We Take Care Of Our Own
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Three years went by for Amanda before she and Ashley spoke again... can they fix what's broken? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Panic?

_**November 1st 2017…**_

_Amanda and Finn jumped out of their skin after hearing loud noises, Cali Amann lightly rubbing Amanda's left shoulder._

_"It's okay, it's just a group of nuts who are against this place changing its policies and no longer performing abortions." Cali explained._

_"Usually, it's the other way around, people protesting abortions. Every unborn life deserves a chance but it's ultimately the mother's decision." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing her back as her right arm was stitched up from the birth control implant being removed._

_They walked outside and the yelling increased, Amanda being grabbed and Finn shielding her by putting her behind him._

_"Lady, back off!" Finn replied, Ashley turning to him._

"_You come to join the campaign?" Ashley asked._

_"No, I… Ashley?" Amanda replied, Ashley turning to her in shock._

"_Sweet, I'll get them billboards." TJ responded._

_"TJ, don't… she's my little sister." Ashley explained, TJ seeing that Amanda had been in the clinic to have her implant removed and Finn had shown up with her as a supportive boyfriend._

_"They're trying to start a family..." TJ responded, guiding Ashley a few feet away. "You never told her?!" He replied quietly._

"_Of course I didn't and why should I?" Ashley responded._

_"She's your family, you could've had her support!" TJ replied._

"_She wouldn't have supported me." Ashley responded with an eyeroll._

_"Ash, you don't know that." TJ replied, Ashley gesturing to Amanda's bandaged arm._

_"Nothing's gonna deter them from their dream." Ashley responded as Finn and Amanda left._

_While driving, Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's left shoulder as he knew she had put it together._

_"Three years without any communication between her and me… and her having kept a massive secret. Why didn't she tell me? Family helps each other no matter what." Amanda responded, Finn knowing she was completely feeling turned upside down._

_Amanda saw a text on her LG Aristo, realising that TJ had gotten her number._

'_You probably got a million questions right?'_

_'My mind keeps going back to one. Was she alone when undergoing the abortion?' Amanda replied._

'_She had to be, they kept her there for 24 hours before doing it.'_

_Taking a deep breath, Amanda closed her eyes and let her tears fall._

_Back at the clinic, TJ put his IPhone 8 away and turned to Ashley… right as Cali threw Ashley out of the clinic._

_"Get gone and stay gone!" Cali shouted, throwing the sign before slamming the door shut… and TJ helping Ashley up._

_"She's a feisty one." Ashley responded._

_"Redheads typically are." TJ replied._

"_Yeah typical redheads. I just simply wanted to hang a poster." Ashley explained._

_TJ knew that things would get crazier…_

**Present time…**

The second Seth walked into the townhouse and saw Amanda with a gel pack on her arm, he knew she had gone and had the implant removed and he closed the door… but he also saw stress in her eyes.

"That group was at the clinic?" Seth asked.

"One of my old friends is part of it." Amanda responded, Seth taken aback.

"5'9", raven hair, tattoos, hazel eyes?" Seth asked.

"You know her?" Finn responded.

"Uh ... funny you should ask." Seth said.

"She's your new girlfriend…" Amanda replied after she realised it. "Sixteen years, I've been like a little sister to her! For three years, she didn't speak to me… claims I wouldn't have supported her when she made that decision! I've spent these three years wondering what the hell I did wrong for her to cut me off so suddenly, turns out she didn't want me to know at all!" She responded angrily, Finn lightly rubbing her back as Seth's IPhone 8 rang and he nervously answered it.

"Hey, Babe." Ashley replied.

"Hey… I stopped at a friend's house. She's… she's rather pissed off now." Seth responded.

"Oh okay… I was just ringing to let you know the campaign is gonna be doing a march tonight throughout the streets so I probably wouldn't get home until late tonight." Ashley said.

They hung up and Seth rested his left hand on Amanda's right shoulder.

"Before you two go any further in your relationship, talk to each other about what you want in the future." Amanda replied.

"If you think she's gonna have another abortion you are mistaken." Seth responded, Amanda's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm worried she might not be able to have kids, I don't know if the place she went to was an authorized clinic or a back alley place." Amanda replied, Finn lightly hugging her.

When Seth saw Ashley again, she saw the look in his eyes.

"How furious is Mandy?" Ashley asked.

"As furious as any sibling would be when they've spent a significant time thinking they broke the sibling bond and blaming themselves." Seth explained, Ashley setting the signs aside.

"Now that she knows the truth… did it give her reassurance that it wasn't her fault?" Ashley asked.

"Not much." Seth responded. "To answer your unasked question, Finn is 36 years old and he and Mandy have been together for over a year." He replied, Ashley's jaw dropping.

"He's way too old to be with her. Can't he find someone his age?" Ashley responded.

"I doubt he will, I saw a little velvet box." Seth explained.

"He's forcing her to do something she doesn't want to! I bet he's abusing her behind closed door and made her get rid of her implant." Ashley growled.

"Calm down, don't jump to conclusions! She's happier than she's been in years!" Seth responded.

"I don't need to jump to conclusions! I know what's going on!" Ashley replied.

She left and Seth immediately texted Amanda.

_'Ash is going to hunt you and Finn down!'_

_'She's saying she knows what's going on?' _Amanda replied, smiling at the onyx marquise cut ring on her left ring finger with a diamond on each side.

'_She's convinced that Finn is abusing you behind closed doors.'_

_'She's wrong! Finn is nothing like Kyle, Randy or Cody!' _Amanda responded before seeing a text from Ashley.

'_That fucker better start praying!'_

_'Ash, calm the hell down! We did nothing wrong!' _Amanda replied.

'_I know what he's doing to you behind those doors! I'm not letting the same shit happen you like it happened to me!' _Ashley responded.

_'There's no abuse or cheating but fine then, you don't have to be an aunt in the future!' _Amanda replied angrily, startling Ashley.

Finn held Amanda, the two kissing and Amanda grabbing her duffel bag before the two grabbed their passports, plane tickets and whatever else they needed before leaving.

Work never stopped, they knew that too well.


	2. Time To Let Them Go?

_**October 7th 2007…**_

_Ashley heard the yelling and screaming and grabbed what she could find before running to where it was… and striking Randy with it._

_Randy yelled in pain as his right hand broke and he backed up, Ashley aiming the ball peen hammer at him as a bloodied and bruised Amanda was hiding under the nearby table from her ex._

_"Let's get one thing straight, you are done putting your hands on my sister! Got that?!" Ashley yelled._

_Randy took off and Ashley set the hammer aside before she climbed under the table, shining her pen like flashlight to see Amanda's injuries to figure out where the blood was coming from… and she saw that it was from a wound over Amanda's left eye, Ashley grabbing napkins and pressing them to the wound… and inadvertently making Amanda cry out in pain._

_"It's okay… nobody's gonna hurt you anymore, kiddo." Ashley whispered as she put her right arm around Amanda._

_"I can't… I can't see out of my eye…" Amanda responded as Ashley helped her out from under the table and instinctively wrapped her arms around her like a mom protecting her child when they heard footsteps… only to see Matt, Jeff and John._

_"Back the hell off!" Ashley growled, wanting to protect Amanda from anyone now._

_"It's okay, Ash… the doctors, they need to examine her." John responded, Ashley reluctantly letting go and John cradling Amanda's face in his hands as Dr. Sampson walked over… and cringed at the wound before calling for the medics._

_At the nearest ER, Amanda was stitched up and sedated… and Ashley lightly stroked Amanda's light brown hair as Amanda slept._

_Her face and head would heal… but Ashley knew that the mental trauma would take longer to fade._

_"Ash?"_

_Ashley jumped, only to see former WWE wrestler Brock Lesnar standing near the curtain and his eyes widening when he saw Amanda._

_"Did she say who did this to her?" Brock asked after walking over to the left side, sitting down and lightly rubbing Amanda's head._

_"I saw who was doing this, broke his hand with a hammer." Ashley explained, Brock nodding in approval and Brock lightly brushing Amanda's hair back._

_"No one's ever gonna hurt you again, kiddo." Brock whispered, kissing Amanda's forehead._

_Amanda stirred around for a few seconds before settling back into sleep…_

**Present time**_**, November 1st 2017**_**…**

Ashley found Bo, who was outside of the townhouse.

"I don't think this is the address. Either that or I just missed them." Bo explained.

"Ah, fuck! It's early November, they're on their way to the UK for the WWE tour!" Ashley replied.

"You're sure this guy is abusing her?" Bo asked.

"You disagree?" Ashley replied.

"My friend Jada has seen Amanda and Finn before, she saw no signs of abusive or controlling behavior. Jada saw Finn pull Amanda out of the way of a ladder in the store that nearly fell on her." Bo explained.

"You're saying that I misconstrued everything?!" Ashley replied.

"I think you did, because what Kyle has done to you has really fucked you up." Bo explained.

On the flight, Amanda felt a finger poke her left shoulder and opened her eyes.

"TJ, right?" Amanda responded.

"Don't think I don't know shit girlie." TJ replied. "I find out everything."

Finn opened his eyes, TJ looking at him.

"Oh…. hi." TJ replied.

"Hey. Tell me if Ashley's a stowaway on the flight." Finn responded.

"Nope, you guys barely got out of Florida." TJ explained.

"She's still stubborn." Amanda replied.

"Hey there's good and bad in people." TJ explained.

"With a few exceptions, TJ. I hope those twisted siblings are burning in hell." Amanda responded.

TJ and Finn felt the same way.

_**November 2nd 2017…**_

After eating, TJ saw a text from Jada.

_'They make it out of the country?'_

'_Yeah they are okay, you owe me big.' _TJ replied.

_'I know.' _

TJ saw Amanda and Finn drinking coffee and then saw Matt walk to them.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?!" TJ demanded as he walked over.

"Talking to a friend." Matt responded.

"Ash has been calling you?" Amanda questioned.

"Back up mate." TJ said.

"TJ, he's her brother." Finn responded, TJ startled.

"Hold on, Ashley never told you that she has two older brothers?" Amanda replied.

"She did mention them, while she was out on drugs from the uh…." TJ responded.

Amanda muttered in Irish, TJ's mouth dropping.

"Mouth, youngin!" TJ replied.

"Youngin? I'm 27." Amanda responded.

"And I'm 33 so that makes me older so i can call you that." TJ replied.

At the hotel, Finn answered his IPhone 8 and heard yelling from Bo.

"How dare you leave without saying goodbye?!"

"We're only gonna be gone until the 15th, okay?!" Finn responded.

"Okay whatever. On a serious note put Amanda on the phone now." Bo replied, Finn hanging the phone to Amanda.

"I've got a question for ya. Did Ash ever crack her head open as a kid, left side behind her ear?"

"No why do you ask?" Amanda asked.

"It's nothing but I gotta do more snooping." Bo responded before he and Amanda hung up.

Amanda handed Finn's phone back to him and picked up her own, pulling up Matt's number.

_'Matt, did Ash suffer a skull fracture recently?'_

Amanda typed out before sending.

A few minutes later, Matt responded.

_'Kyle went ballistic at her about a year after they broke up and almost killed her. Mandy, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you and turned you away when you showed up at the ER that night.'_

_'Too late for half assed apologies, you prick! You should've let me see her!' _Amanda replied as she shook with rage, Finn getting her to sit down. "Remember when we went to the hospital after NXT TakeOver Respect? Ash had a fractured skull because Kyle tried to kill her! Matt and Jeff decided that lying and shoving us away was better than telling the truth!" She responded as they hugged.

Finn lightly kissed Amanda's neck, Amanda tilting her head back before they kissed and pulled their clothing off… and Amanda stretched out on the bed, Finn on top of her as they held each other and kissed and his fingers dug into her hips.

They needed to make the outside world fade away for now.

_**December 9th 2017…**_

Amanda pulled off her skinny jeans out of frustration, throwing them into the laundry hamper and pulling on a pair of leggings instead… and turning sideways and looking in the mirror.

_'I don't look all that different, aside from my push up bra not fitting either. I… oh damn!' _Amanda thought before the realisation set in.

She headed to the nearest Walgreens after she finished getting dressed, Finn finding her upstairs after she took the test… and Finn lightly rubbing her back as they held each other.

"We're gonna be okay. I know we were planning on waiting a while longer but surprises don't wait, Darlin'." Finn responded before they kissed.

They let go and Amanda picked up the test, her and Finn seeing _Positive_ in its screen before they kissed.

Amanda took a prenatal vitamin afterwards, closing the bottle and Finn deciding to order spinach alfredo pizza.

And Amanda knew that Ashley's fury would end up magnified by the news.


	3. Kept Hidden?

_**October 23rd 2014…**_

_"You don't have to tell me right away if you don't want to but you should tell your sister, she's worried out of her mind. This isn't like you to back out of a match." Finn responded, his IPhone 5 in his left hand and him talking to Ashley as Amanda had to take her Keppra._

_"Ashley, why so secretive? Are you injured?" Amanda asked._

_"Would you stop?! How do I know you're not hiding something?!" Ashley snapped._

_"Why would I hide anything from you? You're my sister!" Amanda responded._

_"Ashley, just tell her already, okay? You know she won't tell anyone else." Finn replied._

"_Nobody asked for your opinion!" Ashley said._

_She hung up and Finn put his phone away, his hands on Amanda's back._

_"Someday, there's gonna be a phone that's designed to reach through it and strangle someone when they're being stubborn!" Amanda replied out of frustration, Finn pulling her into a comforting embrace._

"_Maybe she just needs a bit more time, it's only been a few weeks since she got that restraining order against Kyle." Finn responded._

_"It has." Amanda responded, Finn kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry she brought up my past fling with Dean, that was uncalled for." She replied, Finn lightly rubbing her back as Rue walked in._

_"No luck?" Rue questioned._

_"She threw Mandy's past in her face and didn't get the reaction she hoped for." Finn explained as he and Amanda let go._

_"I'm just gonna say it, I think Ashley's hiding something she feels that none of us would understand. I know my own sister, she tends to hide things and pretend that everything's okay. Dragging a secret out of her is worse than pulling teeth." Amanda replied._

_"I agree with you completely, Darlin'." Finn responded, his right hand on her lower back._

"_So what now? You gonna storm her castle and make her talk?" Rue asked._

_"Last time I did that, she took a kitchen knife and almost sliced my fingers off." Amanda explained, Rue and Finn remembering the things they heard from Amanda about when Ashley was high._

_For the first time in her life, Amanda couldn't think of a solution._

_Ashley put her IPhone 5 aside, tears running down her face._

_"You did what you did… now it's time for a new start." Ashley whispered, lightly rubbing the tiny cross tattoo on her left thumb._

_She'd never truly forget… _

**Present time**_**, December 9th 2017…**_

Amanda found herself feeling hungry again, Finn helping her sit up and stand up.

They walked downstairs, Amanda eating a grilled cheese sandwich with pepperoni in it and hearing her phone chime before seeing a text from Ashley.

_'What are you trying to accomplish by backing out of your match against Dakota?!'_

_'I have my reasons which I'll explain once you see some sense and realise that Finn is not abusive or cruel!' _Amanda replied.

'_Well then prove it then or are you too scared that he'll hurt you?!' _Ashley responded.

Amanda took a picture of the tests from earlier and sent them… and Ashley quickly replied.

'_Talk to you later.' _

Ashley put her IPhone X on Do Not Disturb, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it… and lowering the pillow, seeing a startled Bo.

"What? Am I not allowed to scream into a pillow?" Ashley asked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, what happened?" Bo replied.

"Nothing…. nothing happened. If anyone wants me I'll be drinking." Ashley responded before leaving.

Amanda felt Finn's arms around her waist, him knowing she was worried.

"Angry?" Finn responded.

"And probably drowning her rage in alcohol now." Amanda replied before she saw a text from Seth.

_'Ash ain't answering her phone, do you know where she'd go?'_

_'The Hideaway Bar.' _Amanda responded.

Seth went there finding Ashley sitting in a corner booth, drinking straight from a bottle of vodka.

"Sobriety's gone! It's all a fucking crock of fucking shit!" Ashley replied with a slurred tone. "Fuck the 12 steps." She muttered.

"What happened?" Seth asked after managing to take the bottle away.

"Hey! Hey! Give me that I paid good money for it!" Ashley replied.

"Out with it!" Seth responded.

"That slut sister of mine is knocked up!" Ashley replied, Seth taken aback.

"You're drinking yourself senseless because Finn and Mandy are starting a family?!" Seth responded.

"And your point is?" Ashley asked.

"My point is that after all the hell, something wonderful finally happened!" Seth responded, setting the bottle aside and lifting Ashley up over his right shoulder before they left.

"Put me down or I'll scream rape!" Ashley yelled.

"You're getting help whether you like it or not, burying what's hurting you doesn't make it go away!" Seth responded before putting Ashley in the backseat of the Traverse and driving off with her.

"I'm not the one who needs help!" Ashley shouted.

"Okay, I'll play along, who needs it?" Seth responded.

"If you have to ask that you obviously are just as blind as she is." Ashley sneered.

"Whether you like it or not, there's a new little family member on the way next summer and you can't force Amanda to do what you did! And don't cry backstabber because it's of no use!" Seth responded, Ashley eventually dozing off into sleep.

Seth brought her into the apartment, Bo sighing in relief.

"What brought this on?" Bo asked.

"Mandy's pregnant." Seth explained.

"I guess some things are just too painful for her." Bo said.

"She acts like Mandy hurt her on purpose." Seth responded, Bo spitting in disgust.

"If only she knew." Bo muttered.

"Matt and Jeff were the ones who wouldn't let Mandy see Ashley after Ashley's fractured skull two years ago." Seth responded.

"I'm not talking about that." Bo said.

"Less cryptic talking, more getting to the point! You can't use Amanda as a scapegoat for everything Ashley went through!" Seth responded right as TJ walked in.

"Bo you better not be talking about you know what." TJ said.

"Nope if Ash wants to talk about she will." Bo said.

After Seth had helped Ashley into pajamas, he tucked her into bed… and overheard them.

"When have I ever used Tiny as a scapegoat?" Bo asked, TJ giving him an _"Are you kidding me?!" _look.

"That time when the police showed up, you stuffed the marijuana in her purse and had her arrested for possession. She didn't speak to you for months. Seth's right, Amanda's not to blame for any of what Ash went through." TJ responded.

"Well this is a lot different compared to blaming, you heard the confession and the fact that Ash confirmed it." Bo said.

"I know, I know but I can't believe he would go that far." TJ said.

"Well with this being as big as it is, I'm keeping my mouth shut and so should you. If she doesn't want to talk about it then I ain't pushing her." Bo said.

"Agreed." TJ said.

He grabbed his IPhone 8, texting _'Tiny, we found Ash.'_... and Amanda replied.

_'Good, than you can get her sober because I'm not helping this time. Finn and I don't need added stress now.'_

"She senses that she's been used as a scapegoat for everything…" TJ responded.

"Hey! What did we just talk about?" Bo hissed.

"Jeez calm down I ain't talking the thing!" TJ snapped. "The only way their gonna find out is if Ashley tells or someone manages to find the confessions he made."

"Good because I still get chills down my spine about the way he confessed." Bo said before shivering.

Seth quietly closed the door behind him, sitting down with his back against it… and thinking back to how Ashley behaved outside of the bar, he put it together and the tears fell.

"No wonder you think that what happened to you also happened to her..." Seth responded quietly.

He had to figure out a way to tell Amanda.


End file.
